


Velodrome

by ryfkah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: It's just all bells sometimes.(a vid about clones, free will, and the panopticon)





	Velodrome

Music: "Velodrome," by Dessa

([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-velodrome-lyrics))

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to innerbrat for the beta, and the snekfruits for one million clone feelings


End file.
